


Full Control

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For KaylaBarson pegging :)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	Full Control

His arms gave out and he dropped down onto his elbows on the comforter, letting out a low moan. His hair was hanging over his forehead and he blinked against the sting of sweat in his eyes, reaching back with one hand to fumble for her hip. 

The slow and steady rhythm had him wrung out past the point of rational thought. His body was on fire, every nerve-ending seeming to spark with each deliberate graze over his prostate. He was wearing a condom to minimize cleanup, but he’d been leaking for so long that it was already sagging.

His feet were planted on the floor, but his thighs trembled under the strain of keeping his knees from giving out. 

She ran her palms over the smooth curve of his ass, kneading at his pale flesh to earn a groan of appreciation from his throat. She ran her hands up his back, continuing the slow flex of her hips. The dildo had begun to drag against his opening, adding an edge of almost-pain to his pleasure, but he didn’t want her to stop to add lube. 

He was desperate for release, so close to orgasm that he knew it would take nothing more than a single stroke of his fist, but he didn’t touch himself. For now, he’d given himself to her completely. Every part of him was hers to do with as she pleased, and he trusted her to give him what he needed. 

He dropped his forehead onto the bed, his back bowing as a shiver passed through him. She splayed her hands over his shoulderblades, pushing gently, and he sank all the way down without resistance. His fingers fell away from her leg and he curled both hands into the comforter. He pressed his face into the cotton to muffle his breathy moan as she straightened and grabbed his hips to pull him more firmly onto the strapon buried in his ass. 

She adjusted her feet between his on the floor and rocked her hips forward, pulling him backward to meet her thrust, and he cried out into the comforter as a hot pulse of precum bubbled out of his cock and into the condom. She repeated the motion once, twice, each thrust a little harder than the last, until she was driving into him hard and fast and he was panting noisily into the bed. 

His vision was swarming with bursts of light and shadow, and they reversed their dance on the insides of his eyelids when he closed his eyes. He was only distantly aware that he was saying her name, chanting it over and over in a low whine.

She reached a hand around his hip, cupping his heavy balls in her palm as she pressed her fingers to his perineum, and his whole body convulsed as she slammed the dildo into his ass. He came with a choked cry, his legs giving out beneath him. He would’ve tumbled to the floor if she hadn’t driven him forward, using her weight to flatten him into the bed.

He rutted helplessly against the edge of the mattress, feeling the drag and pull of the prosthetic dick as she continued to flex her hips—slowly, now, as she worked him through his orgasm. Her arm was trapped between him and the bed, and she fondled him gently. She trailed kisses over his sweaty back as he trembled beneath her. 

Her thrusts slowed to a stop when she felt him sag limply into the bed, and she pulled her arm from under him to rub comforting circles over his back with both hands. He hummed in tired contentment, reaching around to find her. She dropped down over him carefully and he grunted as the dildo slipped partway out of his ass. He walked his fingers over her hip and turned his face to meet her kiss.

“Don’t move,” she murmured against his lips, and he made a wordless sound of agreement. “I’ll be right back to clean you up and I’m gonna need you to stay awake long enough to take care of something for me.”

“I’ll do my best,” he said with a tired chuckle. They both knew he wouldn’t fall asleep without finishing her off, no matter how exhausted his body was.

“Don’t worry.” She gave him another quick kiss before straightening and carefully withdrawing from his ass. “I’ll sit on your face, the only thing that needs to work is your tongue.”

“I don’t deserve you,” he said through a sleepy smile, turning his face far enough to meet her eyes. 

She slapped her palm against the curve of his ass, smiling when he grunted. “Don’t you forget it,” she teased. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here,” he mumbled. "Thinking about how much I love you."

"Suck up," she accused.

"As soon as you get back," he quipped, grinning at the sound of her laughter.


End file.
